Electrocaloric effect materials are materials that exhibit a change in temperature of the material responsive to an electric field. Without being bound by theory, the electrocaloric effect may be due in part to the electric field causing a changed entropy capacity in the material. The application of an electric field may, for example, change a number of available entropy states, causing atoms of the material to vibrate at a higher temperature, raising the temperature of the material.
Electrocaloric effect materials include lead zirconate titanate and some polymers, among other electrocaloric effect materials. Electrocaloric effect materials may be used in a heat pump by physically connecting and disconnecting the electrocaloric effect material to and from a heat source.
Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.